


The Flash One-shots

by meganlpie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: My collection of fics for The Flash!Also posted on Tumblr and soon to be Wattpad.





	1. Adorably Awkward (Barry Allen)

Barry was tripping over his words again and he knew it. He couldn't seem to help it when he was around you. He'd come over to you with everything he wanted to say planned out in his head, but the minute you turned your (e/c) eyes on him, he'd forget it all. He bit back a groan at his own awkwardness, not knowing that you found it absolutely endearing.

                You stifled a giggle as Barry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. You didn't know what it was about him, but he was adorable. Whenever he was near you, his green eyes would widen in something similar to fear. You knew he wasn't afraid of you so you figured he was just really nervous. You just didn't understand why. You were so busy studying his awkward habits that you didn't realize you hadn't answered his question.

                "I guess you're pretty busy. Maybe another time," he muttered, kicking himself. Of course you'd be busy. You probably had a date. It wouldn't surprise him. He was way too unsure of himself around you to catch your attention the way he wanted. "Wait, Barry! I'm sorry. I zoned out a little," you told him, smiling sheepishly. Barry put on a false smirk. "Am I that boring?" You laughed and muttered, "No, you're that adorable." You didn't expect Barry to hear you.

                "You think I'm adorable?" he asked. His whole face, to the tips of his ears, turned red. "Well, yeah. You're so awkward and it's sweet. Pair that with your face and you've got a recipe for adorable." You felt your own skin heat up as you spoke. Apparently, once you started, you couldn't stop. You hadn't meant to say any of that out loud. Now you were the one being awkward and babbling.

                Barry smiled. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who was nervous at that moment. You just hid it better. At least until you started talking. It made Barry laugh. He took a timid step closer to you. He moved like you were a frightened gazelle who would run given the chance. You giggled at him again, your self-confidence returning. "I'm not going to run away, Barr. You'd be able to catch me even if I did."

                You reached out and took one of his hands in yours. "Now, I believe you were trying to ask me something?" you asked and his face turned red again. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me? You know...alone? Like a date?" You glanced at him through your lashes and nodded. "I'd love that, Barry, although I can't say how much of the movie we'd actually pay attention to."

                Barry started to stutter and clear his throat multiple times. You threw your head back and laughed. "I'm kidding, Barry. I'd rather take things slow with you." Barry chuckled softly. "Kind of ironic really," he commented before bringing your hand up to his lips and kissing your knuckles, "But I like the idea. Everything else in my life is so fast now, I think taking it slow is a great idea." You smiled at him.

                "Then slow it is." You kissed his warm cheek and turned to walk away. Before leaving the room you looked over your shoulder. "And you better not be late, Flash." You winked and left the room, leaving a stuttering Barry behind.


	2. Out of Control (Barry Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a teenager who can't control her powers. Barry helps her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

"Barry, it's the Ice Princess again," Cisco's voice came over the com. Barry sighed heavily. That was the third time that week. "Where?" he asked and then raced to the location Cisco gave him. Sure enough, there you were, freezing everything in your path. Barry sped over and stopped right in front of you.

            He was about to warn you to stop when he saw your face. You didn't look like the typical chaos-causing metahuman. You weren't angry. In fact, you looked scared. "P-Please go away!" you cried out to him and Barry knew exactly what was happening. "You can't control it can you?" You shook your head as the tears started to drip onto your cheeks before freezing.

            Barry held up his hands. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. Just relax. Let's see if we can help you stop. I know you're scared, but you can do this. Just relax. Deep breaths, think of something happy." You tried to slow your breathing and relax like Barry suggested. You didn't want to hurt anyone. You didn't even want anyone knowing that you had this dangerous power. It seemed that helped because you stopped freezing everything.

            "There we go. I'm going to get a little closer, okay? Try not to make me into a popsicle, okay?" You let out a little giggle. As Barry grew closer, he began to understand why you were so scared. You were young, a teenager. Barry couldn't imagine having to keep such a thing a secret when he was in high school. All that stress probably caused the accidental loss of control.

            "What's your name?" Barry asked when he was close enough to not have to shout. "Y/N." You answered, looking down at your shoes. "Hi, Y/N. Do your parents know where you are? What you are?" You shook your head. "No." Barry told you to contact them and let them know that you were going to S.T.A.R. Labs. "Why?" you questioned. "Because we're going to help you learn to control your powers so this doesn't happen again. What do you say?" You nodded warily.

***time skip***

            "Good job, Ice Princess!" Cisco said over the intercom. He was watching you train from a safe distance. You smiled. "Thanks, Cisco." You had been training with Barry and the rest of Team Flash for months now and were feeling more confident with your powers. It had been a fight, but you weren't as frightened anymore.

            It had been a struggle at first. The first time you wandered into the lab, Dr. Wells had snuck up on you and you ended up freezing the wheels of his chair, followed by the rest of the lab. Barry barely ducked out of the way, but was able to calm you once more. They never held it against you though and went through everything with you. They helped you more than you could ever express. Especially Barry.

            "Cisco's right. You're getting better. You actually almost hit me this time," Barry told you as he stopped next to you. You beamed up at him. You and Barry had gotten close since he started helping you. He became like an older brother. You knew he was there for you no matter what and he had your back, especially after your parents kicked you out. Something about you being too "dangerous". Barry's adoptive father had immediately offered you a room in their home.

            "Yeah I did! You barely escaped!" you joked and Barry arched a brow. "Alright. Alright. Get that ego in check there, Icy." You laughed. "Come on, let's go home and watch a movie." You smirked. "Race you!" you cried and took off running. Barry scoffed and moved to chase after you. He ended up falling on his face. Confused, he glanced down at his feet. Frozen. "Y/N!" Your giggles bounce off the walls of the lab.


	3. The Teacher and the CSI (Barry Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris volunteers Barry to help in her friend's classroom. Turns out Barry would be glad she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little awkwardness, fluff.

Barry was nearly late...again. But this time he was late for something Iris had committed him to. A friend of Iris was a Science teacher at the high school and they were doing a unit on Forensic Sciences. Iris had inadvertently volunteered Barry to come talk to the class about it and her friend had eagerly agreed.

            Barry burst through the doors of the school and inquired the whereabouts of your classroom. After the counselor told him, Barry hurried as quickly as he could to the class. He stopped just outside the door to straighten out his sweater before entering the open door. You were at your desk in the back and looked up with a smile.

            Taking a deep breath, Barry approached your desk as you stood. "Mr. Allen?" Barry nodded and you offered your hand. "I'm Y/N. Thanks for agreeing to this. I know high school students can be a bit daunting, but these kids are really looking forward to this. And they've enjoyed the extra ten minutes to relax while we waited for you." Barry winced a little and you chuckled. "Relax. I'm only kidding. Come on."

            You headed toward the front of the classroom with Barry right behind you. "Alright, guys. Mr. Allen made it. I want you to give him your undivided attention while he talks. That means all of you, okay?" You sat in a nearby chair and gave Barry the floor. Barry gathered up all his courage and started his presentation.

            At the end of the day,  Barry let out a sigh of relief. That had gone much better than he'd thought it would. Your students were really well mannered and they seemed to enjoy the class. You had their respect as a teacher, especially since you let them ask questions whenever they needed to, even if it was in the middle of a lecture. That way you could ensure than your students were learning everything they needed to and then some. That had thrown Barry at first. One student had raised her hand to ask a question while Barry was talking. Barry looked at you and you nodded in encouragement. That wasn't something Barry could have done in school.

            "Well, Mr. Allen, you survived," you said with a laugh while Barry packed up his things. Barry smiled. "That wasn't too bad. Your kids seem really enthusiastic." You nodded. "Because I let them be. I knew when I became a teacher that I didn't want learning to be a static experience or a dictatorship. I wanted my students to be involved in every aspect of their learning and to _want_ to be involved. It gives them a little freedom while still being in the structured environment. These kids are almost adults after all, some of them heading out into the real world in just a few short months."

            Barry was hanging on your every word until he glanced up at the clock. "Oh man. I'm late again. Sorry, Y/N! Gotta run!" You shook your head and smiled. "That's alright. I have a teacher meeting anyway. But I'd love to talk to you again." Barry grinned. "Really? T-That sounds great." With that, he darted away, not realizing that he hadn't gotten your number.

***time skip***

            Weeks went by and Barry couldn't seem to keep his mind off you. He was kicking himself for not getting your number. He hadn't exactly had time or a reason to stop by your classroom again either. Maybe he could ask Iris for your number? Barry thought about it for a minute, then shook his head. No. He'd never hear the end of it from her. As it turned out, you would come to him instead.

            "Barry, somebody wants to see you," Joe said by way of greeting when he entered the lab. Barry looked up from his microscope and his eyes widened. You were standing there with Joe. For a second, he couldn't speak. What were the odds that the person he was just thinking about would randomly show up at his lab?

            "Are you going to say something, Mr. Allen or stare at me open-mouthed like a fish?" you joked. Barry snapped his mouth closed and greeted you. Joe scoffed playfully and left the room. "What are you doing here?" Barry finally asked. You rolled your eyes. "You're adorable. Did you know that?" Barry felt himself blush as you continued speaking.

            "Actually, I came for two reasons. One: to ask if it would be possible to bring a few students here on a field trip. After your talk, a lot of them have decided to go into some sort of forensic field." Barry couldn't help but smile. It felt amazing to know that he had inspired your students. "And two?"

            "And two: you left without my number and I was really hoping we could continue our talk over drinks tonight?" Barry stared at you for a moment. Most people would have forgotten all about it. Not you. You actually wanted to talk to him still. "Really?" You laughed. "Yes, really. Look, I don't usually do this, but I like you. Even the short time I spent with you, I could tell that you're passionate about your job and that you're a great guy. One that I would love to get to know better. So what do you say?"

            Barry was still in shock. You, the person he hadn't been able to stop thinking about, actually wanted to go out with him. You liked him. "Uh, Barry?" Barry jolted out of his thoughts. "Was I reading this wrong or-?" Barry quickly interrupted, "No! Not at all. I was just surprised. I'd, uh, love to get a drink with you. Just let me finish up here."

            "Great. I'll meet you at the bar in say, fifteen minutes?" Barry nodded. You smiled again before leaning over to kiss Barry's cheek. "Good. See you in a flash, Barry." You scurried from the room, leaving Barry staring after you. He laughed to himself. If only you knew how you'd hit the nail on the head. Barry knew he'd have to tell you who he really was eventually, but for now, he was going to enjoy his time getting to know you. And maybe, falling in love with you. He'd have to remember to thank Iris for volunteering him.


	4. Runaway (Caitlin Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin's pregnant sister runs away from her abusive boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past abuse! There is nothing graphic but I figured I should warn you.

Caitlin's brows furrowed when she heard the knock. She wasn't expecting anyone today. She opened the door of her apartment and her jaw dropped open. "Y/N?" You gave her tense smile. "Hey, sis." Caitlin wrapped her arms around you. "What are you doing here?" she asked. You hugged back and let out the breathe you didn't know you'd been holding.

                When Caitlin let go, she noticed your suitcases. "I know it's last minute, but can I stay here for a bit? Just until I find a job and a place to live?" Caitlin smiled. "You don't even need to ask. You're my sister and you are always welcome here." You immediately started to sob and Caitlin's eyes widened.  She ushered you inside and closed the door. "What happened, Y/N?"

                The last Caitlin had heard from you, you were living in Star City with your boyfriend. You had been going to school and working part time. You'd had all these plans and you were happy. Now, Caitlin hardly recognized you. "H-He..." you could barely get the words out so instead, you rolled up your sleeve where Caitlin could see a hand shaped bruise on your arm, like someone had gripped it tightly.

                "How long has this been going on?" Caitlin asked. "A while now," you admitted softly, tears filling your eyes again. "Hey, it's okay. He's not getting to you ever again, Y/N. I promise. I've got friends in CCPD." You shook your head. "There's more...I'm pregnant." Caitlin stared at you in disbelief.

                "Does he know?" You shook your head. "No. It's why I left. I don't want to risk it." Caitlin hugged you and tried to soothe you. "It's okay. You stay here with me as long as you want. I'm going to take care of you. We'll get a restraining order if we have to. He doesn't know where I live. We'll ditch your cell phone and check your car for tracking devices. I'll call Cisco. He can help." You smiled through your tears. "Thank you, Caitlin."

***time skip***

                "Come on, Y/N!" You giggled. "Slow down a little, Caitlin. I can't move that fast anymore." You had been in Central City for about four months now. You and Caitlin were getting along better than you ever had and you'd made friends with all Caitlin's friends. All in all, you extremely glad you'd moved to Central City. Y/E/N hadn't even tried to call you. You hadn't heard anything about him until one of Caitlin's friends, Felicity Smoak, called to tell her that he'd been arrested.

                Caitlin watched you waddle your way into S.T.A.R Labs with a smile on her face. She never expected to be this close to her little sister again. And now, she had a chance to be close to her niece or nephew. She didn't know what yet. You had gone to the doctor that morning. Caitlin had gone with you, but you made her stay outside. You wanted to tell everyone at the same time and Caitlin was the most excited to find out if you were having a boy or a girl.

                "There she is!" Barry greeted when you and Caitlin finally made into the lab. You could tell they were all waiting. Cisco was practically bouncing off the walls. Barry wheeled a chair over to you. "Thanks, Barry." Fishing the sonogram out of your wallet, you beamed. You wanted to keep them in suspense a little longer, but it looked like Caitlin was about to go through the roof. "May I present...Alex Snow." You flipped the sonogram. They all exchanged a look. "Alex?"

                "Short for Alexandra." Caitlin squealed a little. "A girl?!" You nodded. Barry whooped and threw his arms in the air before he and Cisco high-fived. Joe and HR looked upset. "Let me guess, you guys took bets?" Cisco grinned. "You know it." You laughed and turned to Caitlin. She was near tears. "Aw, Caitlin, what is it?" She sniffled. "I'm just so happy."

                "I thought Y/N was supposed to be the hormonal one," Cisco commented, earning a playful glare from Caitlin. "Sympathy symptoms, Cisco. After all, Caitlin's been letting me stay with her for a long time now. Which brings me to my next bit of good news. I found an apartment." Caitlin let out a little gasp. You had no idea that your pregnancy would bring out the ultra girly side of your sister. "Great! We have time to set up the nursery. I'm thinking a winter wonderland themed, but in pink." You arched a brow.

                "Easy on the pink." Cisco snorted. "No, you need a Harry Potter themed nursery." You laughed at that one. "I think I'll go with a Flash themed one," you said with a wink in Barry's direction. Barry just chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I think I need to go home and start packing up." Caitlin stood and offered to help.

                Once you were back in the car, you turned to your sister. "Cait, I wanted to thank you." She glanced at you in question. "You didn't have to take me in. We were never exactly close. You could have turned me away at the door, but you didn't. You've been looking after me and my baby when we infringed on your life." Caitlin reached over the console and hugged you. "You don't have to thank me. You're my sister. Family forever." She pulled away. "Now come on, we've got a pink winter wonderland nursery to start." You let out a chuckle.


	5. The Stars in Your Eyes (Cisco Ramon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is from Earth 1's Krypton. She comes to Earth and meets Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings that I can think of.

You had to get away. Krypton was becoming too much for you. You just needed to get out. Away from the whole "Superman is everything" stuff. You'd dated the man. He wasn't that great in your opinion. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, really. But always going off to save the universe, especially Earth, had put a dent in your relationship. And now everywhere you went, people asked you what happened. You couldn't take it anymore. Then, you decided to go to Earth. To see what the big deal was.

            You touched down in the middle of crowded city and, to your surprise, no one seemed to notice the strange woman landing from the sky. It was as if this kind of thing happened every day. Silly really. You could have been a threat and the people of earth would have had no idea. You shook your head sadly. So far, your first impression was that they were completely unobservant. Well, most of them.

            "Whoa!" You twirled around to see a young man standing there. He had a cup in his hand and his mouth was hanging open. Clearly, he had seen what just happened. "You...You just-" He couldn't seem to get the words out, making you giggle. He was awkward. "You just came out of the sky! Dude! Are you an alien?" You really did laugh this time.

            "I suppose to you, I would be considered an alien. Although people back home call me Y/N." The man smiled and pushed a bit of his long, dark hair behind his ear. "Well, Y/N, I'm Cisco. Welcome to Central City."

            From that moment, you and Cisco became thick as thieves. He helped you get to know your way around Central City. He even helped you as far as your wardrobe was concerned and gave you a job at S.T.A.R. Labs. After all, you knew space better than anyone else there, at least according to Cisco. You probably shouldn't have but you trusted Cisco almost immediately. He was sweet and seemed genuine. He was always looking out for you in one way or another. He made sure you adjusted well to life off Krypton.

            "So what is Krypton like? Is it like Earth or is it more like Mars or something?" You laughed. Cisco spent a lot of time asking you about space. "I'm not sure how to describe it, Cisco. It's like Earth, but not. Krypton is my home, but Earth feels more like home than Krypton ever did." Cisco didn't say anything, causing you to look up from what you were doing. His dark eyes were already on you.

             "What?" you asked. "Tus ojos brillan como estrellas," was all he said and you didn't understand a word. Your brows drew together. "Cisco, you know I don't understand when you speak Spanish." You'd been trying to learn, but your gift for languages was almost nonexistent. "¿Son todas las galaxias tan brillantes como tú?" You frowned and rolled your eyes. He often did that to you. Start speaking Spanish randomly while staring at you.

            "Cisco," you whined a little and pouted. He chuckled and turned the conversation back to space in English. Meanwhile, Caitlin and Barry were tittering in the background. Clearly they knew something you didn't. As your conversation with Cisco continued, you kept glancing up to meet his gaze. You knew there was some secret hidden behind the looks he gave you and that speaking to you in a language you didn't know was his way of keeping that secret, but revealing it at the same time.

            You finished your work for the day and stretched. "I think I'll head home. I'll see you there later, Cisco." Cisco had offered to let you stay with him until you got on your feet and could get your own place. Cisco nodded. You left the room, his eyes following your every move.

            One day, he'd be able to tell you how he felt about you. In English where you could understand him. But for now, he was content in letting you know in Spanish. It was easier not to get hurt by the "alien" that had somehow managed to win his heart. He let his thoughts drift to your smile. To your eyes where he swore he could see the whole universe. To the way your nose scrunched up when you were concentrating. To the way you'd just naturally rest your head on his shoulder while you watched a movie.

            "Earth to Cisco!" Cisco jumped a little at Barry's sudden shout. "Welcome back from Planet Krypton. You should probably follow Y/N. She looked a little down." Cisco glanced back at the door you'd gone through. Had you seemed sad when you left? He hadn't noticed. He had been too busy day dreaming.

            He got up and headed for his apartment, knowing you'd probably already be there. You liked to fly whenever you had the chance. Sure enough, there you were, sitting on the couch looking confused. "Y/N." You barely glanced up at him. "Do you want me to leave, Cisco?" Cisco immediately told you that he didn't and sat down next to you.

            "Why would I want you to leave?" You shrugged. "You're keeping something from me and you keep lapsing into Spanish, knowing I can't understand it. I thought maybe you didn't want me around anymore and just didn't know how to tell me." Cisco laughed softly. "I want you around, Y/N. Really I do. I speak Spanish around you because there is something I don't know how to tell you." You didn't reply. You wanted to see if he'd keep going.

            "Me gustas, Y/N." You gave him a pointed look. "CISCO!" you groaned. The man in question gulped and tried again, this time in English. "I like you." You cocked your head to the side, a bit of (e/c) hair falling in your face. "I like you too, Cisco. You're a great friend." It was Cisco's turn to groan. "No, Y/N. I mean...I like you. As in I love you."

            Your eyes widened in disbelief. "You do?" Cisco nodded, but looked away from you. He couldn't stand to see the look in your eyes. He felt a hand on his cheek and he let you move his face toward you. Suddenly, he felt something warm and slightly wet on his lips. Your lips. You were kissing him. Then, as quickly as it had happened, it ended.

            "W-Was that right? I'm not sure how people of Earth show affection," you admitted timidly. Cisco cleared his throat and answered, "That's right." You grinned. Cisco smiled back at you, letting his gaze fall on your sparkling eyes again. It seemed as though stars were twinkling in them and, for all he knew, they were. Before he could comment, however, your lips were on his again. He didn't waste a second to start kissing back this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tus ojos brillan como estrellas - Your eyes shine like stars  
> *¿Son todas las galaxias tan brillantes como tú? - Are all galaxies as bright as you?  
> *Me gustas - I like you (If any of these are wrong, please let me know.)


	6. Behind the Scenes (Cisco Ramon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Barry try to get Cisco and the reader together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

"How can you say that, Cisco? Richard Harris was the better Dumbledore," you said, not bothering to look up from the screen in front of you. Barry, Caitlin, and Harry all exchanged glances. You and Cisco were completely clueless. Everyone else could see just how much the two of you liked each other. You had been nearly inseparable since you started working with Team Flash. Always talking, shyly flirting, and having nerd debates in between helping Barry protect the city. Now, you were having a debate about Harry Potter.

                "Come on, Y/N. Gambon is clearly the better Dumbledore." You finally looked over at him. "I've got ten words for you, Cisco. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Cisco opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't. "I rest my case," you said with a giggle.

                "Do you think they'll ever get together?" Joe asked quietly as he approached Barry. Barry shrugged. "I doubt it. They're both pretty clueless."  They watched you and Cisco laughing together while you worked on a new security system. They all smiled. You were both valued members of Team Flash, even though you mostly worked behind the scenes. The others just wanted to see you both happy.

                "Hey, Y/N, can you come down to my lab with me? I could use your input without Harry here throwing all my stuff everywhere." You nodded and you both left the room. Caitlin smiled. "Okay. I think I have the perfect way to get them together." She got closer to the guys and leaned in to whisper her idea.

                The next day, Barry came and sat down next to Cisco. "Hey Cisco, I need a favor." Cisco smiled at Barry and shrugged. "Sure, what's up?" Barry spun around in the chair a couple times before answering. He had to keep a straight face for this to work. "See, Patty's got this friend coming into town, but Patty and I were supposed to go out tomorrow night. I was wondering if you'd double with us."

                Cisco's voice got caught in his throat. "Uh, I can't. Not that I would mind meeting Patty's friend! I just...have things to do." Barry frowned. So much for that. He was supposed to get Cisco to agree to a date in order to make you jealous enough to admit your feelings. Apparently that wasn't going to work. Hopefully, Caitlin would have better luck with you.

                Caitlin caught you in the parking garage on your way into the lab. "Hey, Y/N! I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night. You know, ladies night?" The two of you continued walking until you made your way inside. "Sorry, Caitlin. I'm busy." Caitlin cocked her head to the side as you smiled at Cisco when you entered. "Why not? We could go out, get a few drinks, meet some guys?" Barry and Caitlin both saw Cisco's jaw tense.

                "That's what I was just saying to Cisco. I think he and Patty's friend would make a great couple," Barry interjected. "No thanks, Caitlin. I told you, I'm busy." Caitlin pouted playfully. "Are you sure?" Cisco groaned loudly. "She said she was busy, didn't she?" You smiled at him again. "Cisco, why are you upset? Wait, are you jealous?" Barry asked with a smirk. Cisco shook his head. "I think you are." Cisco didn't say a thing and stormed from the room.

                "Cisco!" you cried, running off after him. Caitlin and Barry high-fived as soon as you had rounded the corner. Success. There was no way Cisco wouldn't admit his feelings now. Your friends just knew that the two of you would be happy together.

                You hadn't made it far before you felt someone grab your arm and press you up against the wall. You were about to scream, when a hand covered your mouth. You realized it was Cisco and you smiled behind his hand. He removed his hand and pressed a kiss to your lips. "Do you think it worked?" he asked and you nodded. "Yeah. Your acting skills were on point, babe."

                You both poked your heads around the corner to see Caitlin and Barry celebrating. You stifled your giggles as you moved away from the door. You took Cisco's hand in yours and walked away. "How long do you think it will take them to realize that we've been together all along?" you asked and he shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Let them have their victory." You hummed and wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you walked.

                "Hey, Y/N?" You looked at him with that soft smile you only gave him. "I-I love you," he admitted softly. Even though the two of you had been seeing each other behind the scenes for a little while, neither of you had said those words in the way Cisco meant them right then. "I love you too, Cisco." He grinned and kissed you.

                When you broke apart, you laughed again. "Looks like Barry and Caitlin's plan worked for real after all, even if they did almost ruin our date tomorrow night." Cisco rolled his eyes. "Hey, Cisco?" He arched a brow. "Happy Anniversary."   


	7. It's Your Choice (Cisco Ramon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco's adopted sister has a crush on Harry and asks Cisco for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling fluff!

You hummed as you entered S.T.A.R. Labs with an order of Big Belly Burger for your brother, Cisco. Ever since the Ramon family adopted you when you were younger, you'd been closest with Cisco. The two of you had similar interests and always managed to have a lot of fun together. Really, there was only one thing you didn't talk to Cisco about. Your love life.

            It wasn't that you didn't trust Cisco to remain calm in a situation, but you knew how protective he was over you. If he knew who you were interested in now, he'd throw a fit. It was one thing for his sister to have a crush or be in love. It was another thing entirely for that crush to be on one of his co-workers at the lab.

            You entered Cisco's lab just in time for something to come flying in your direction. You expertly dodged it and smiled. "Good afternoon to you too, Harry," you greeted the object of your affection. He barely acknowledged your presence as he continued to stare at the board in front of him. He probably hadn't even heard you. He often zoned out and you didn't blame him. He was trying to save his daughter after all.

            "I told you to stop throwing my stuff, Harry!" Cisco's voice came from behind you. You turned to see him scowling at the marker that had barely missed your head. "Hey, Y/N...is that Big Belly Burger?" That made Harry stop working and turn to you both. "When'd you get here, Y/N?" You giggled lightly and averted your gaze, making Cisco arched a brow. Okay, so perhaps you weren't as subtle as you thought when it came to Harry.

             "I brought you some too, Harry." You handed him a bag before you felt Cisco grab your arm. He pulled you from the lab. "See you around, Harry!" you called as you disappeared around the corner. Cisco didn't speak until he pulled you to somewhere you could talk alone. His jaw was set and he looked as if he were going to yell. You'd only seen that look once before. When you came home after a date with tears running down your face. Your date had dumped you and Cisco was beyond angry.

            Cisco stopped short and whirled around to face you. "Harry? Of all the people in the world, you had to have a crush on Harry? Not only is he a jerk, but he's also a co-worker." You shrugged. "He's not a jerk, Cisco. He's determined to save Jesse. Besides, he's always been really nice to me. Maybe it's just you he doesn't like." Cisco dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

            "Not like me? How could he possibly not like me?" You laughed loudly and Cisco couldn't help but smile. "It's not like anything is going to come of it, Cis. Not yet, anyway. So you have nothing to worry about." Cisco sighed heavily. "I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my favorite sister." You rolled your eyes. "I'm your only sister, Cisco." 

            "The point is," he started with a playful glare in your direction, "I don't want to see Harry treat you bad." You smiled. Then, you leaned in and gave him a hug. "I know and I appreciate that. But like I said, nothing's going to come of it right now." Cisco squeezed you a little tighter. You loved Cisco's hugs. They had always comforted you more than anything else in the world.

            "Do you really like him?" Cisco asked when you pulled away. You nodded. "Yeah, Cis." He grinned and attempted to ruffle your hair. You danced away and promptly slipped, landing on the floor and making you both laugh. Cisco helped you up. His smiled dropped. "Look, I'm not happy about it, but it's not my choice. It's yours. If you really like him, then go for it. You won't know if you don't try. If something does happen between you, then I'll be happy for you."

            You beamed at him. "Really?" He nodded and you hugged him again. "Thank you, Cisco!" He hugged you a bit tighter before letting you go. "Go get him, Y/N." You gave a nod, but then stopped. "Big Belly Burger first." Cisco chuckled and grabbed the bag from you. "Deal." The two of you sat down and ate, the air between you easy and happy, as it usually was.

            "So what is it about Harry?" he asked after a few moments, his mouth full of burger. "I don't know how to describe it. He's devoted and caring, even though he hides it well from almost everyone else. He has determination and a loyal heart. He's man enough to admit his mistakes. Then, of course there are his eyes and don't even get me started on those abs of his."

            Cisco nearly choked on his food. "His abs? When did you see his abs?" You felt your face heat up. "Uh, well, I may have been walking past when he was changing. The man's ripped." Cisco held up a hand. "Okay, that's enough! I do NOT need that picture of Harry in my head. I'm never going to be able to be in the same room as him again!"

            You laughed loudly. "I know. That's why I said it." You popped your last fry in your mouth, wiped your face and hands on a napkin, and stood. "I'm done. See you later, Cisco." You practically skipped out of the room, leaving Cisco calling after you. "WAIT, Y/N! COME BACK AND GET SOMETHING ELSE STUCK IN MY HEAD! ANYTHING ELSE!"


	8. Talk Nerdy to Me (Cisco Ramon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and the reader are nerdy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cuteness!

Cisco let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. You set down his coffee in front of him and gave him a smile. He attempted to give one back, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "Thanks, Y/N," he murmured, but you didn't hear him and turned away. "You really need to find a way to talk to her," Caitlin said where only Cisco could hear. Cisco  turned to her. "I know. This never happens to me. I'm always smooth around the ladies." Caitlin bit back a laugh.

                "What's so funny?" you asked, catching Caitlin's little giggle. "Nothing. Thanks for the coffee. Barry and I have something to take care of." Barry glanced up at her, his brows together in confusion. "We do?" Caitlin gave him a pointed look that you and Cisco missed. "Oh...yeah. We do." The two quickly left the room. Cisco waved at them over his shoulder. He chanced a quick glance at you. Your back was to him.

                Cisco really wanted to talk to you. He liked you and really wanted to get to know you better. But every time he'd try to start a conversation that wasn't about the work you were doing, he'd get tongue-tied. So, he just kept his conversations with you to a minimum. Instead, he made himself content with staring at the back of your head.

                Movement caused Cisco to look back up. You were moving your hair off your neck and Cisco gasped. You turned to look at him over your shoulder. "Everything okay back there?" Cisco nodded. "You have a Harry Potter tattoo?" You grinned. "Yeah. Y-You like Harry Potter?" Cisco's jaw dropped open. "Are you kidding?! I made a wand for the convention!"

                You got up and ran over to his desk. "You did?! So did I! Can I see it?" Cisco stood. "Only if I can see yours." You shared a laugh with him. You really liked the sound of his laugh. When the laughter died down, it grew quiet in the room. "So...do you have any other tattoos?" he asked you and you smiled. "Sure do."

                When Caitlin and Barry came back a couple hours later, you and Cisco were still talking. "Oh, how about when Bilbo does that really freaky face when he sees the Ring?" You nodded vigorously. "Oh my gosh, I know. That scared me so much the first time. I had nightmares." Cisco chuckled. "Me too," he admitted. Caitlin and Barry smiled at one another.

                "You know, we should probably get back to work before Dr. Wells comes back," Caitlin said coming into the room. You frowned a little, but nodded. You got out of Caitlin's chair and made your way back over to your own. "Hey, Y/N?" You looked back at Cisco. "Um, would you like to go get a coffee sometime? I mean together? With me?" You giggled at his nervousness. "Sure, Cisco. I'd love to."

                That one coffee date ended up leading to a movie date. "So, I was hoping we could stay in and watch a few Star Wars movies, if you're okay with that?" he asked you. You took his hand in yours and nodded. "I'd like that." Cisco breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you think I'd say no?" He nodded. "Yeah. It's just...you're so smart and pretty. I didn't think you'd want to go out with me."

                You smirked and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I've wanted nothing more than to go out with you from the moment we met."  Cisco felt his face heat up. The two of you sat down on the couch, ready to start your marathon. You cuddled into Cisco's side, sighing happily.

                Cisco was really tense at first. You groaned and sat up. "Cisco, you need to relax. I'm here because I want to be here. Do I really make you that nervous?" He shook his head. "No! I just really want this date to go perfect." You smiled and turned his face to look at you. "Cisco. We're spending time together. It's already perfect. Besides, who else would nerd out with me?"

                "Nerd out?" You snorted. "You have to admit that a Star Wars marathon is pretty nerdy." Cisco shrugged, but agreed. "True. Oh! I forgot to show you my Harry Potter wand." You smiled and grabbed your purse. "Great. I brought mine to show you as well." Cisco got up and left the room, returning a moment later. "So, what's your core?" he asked in what you assumed was supposed to be a seductive tone. "Seriously?" you asked, choking back a laugh. Cisco grinned.

                "Yeah, girl. Talk nerdy to me!" At that, you couldn't hold back anymore. You both started laughing and you laughed until your eyes watered. When you finally stopped laughing, Cisco was staring at you. "What?" Cisco flushed. "I...you're beautiful." You felt your own face heat up. "T-Thanks, Cisco. So are you. Handsome I mean. You're very handsome. Not that you aren't beautiful too. For goodness sake, Cisco, tell me to stop talking. I'm babbling h-"

                You were cut off by Cisco's lips against yours. He pulled away almost as quickly as it started. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Don't be," you said back softly. "Uh, why don't we start the movie?" You nodded. As you watched, you drew close to Cisco again, your head eventually making its way to his shoulder. You felt his lips press against the top of your head. You smiled and snuggled closer to him.


	9. Distance (E-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was in love with the reader's E-2 doppelganger. She died and now he has to see her face in the reader every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst mostly with a happy ending.

Harry froze in his tracks when he heard the all-too-familiar voice. It couldn't be. The voice grew closer and a laugh echoed through the lab. "Stop is, Cisco. You're being ridiculous." Cisco joined in your laughter as the two of you entered the lab. Through the clear board, Harry could see your face as clear as day. It was as if he'd gone back in time.

            "Oh, hello!" you greeted with a smile. "You must be Harry. Cisco's told me about you and what you're doing here." Harry frowned a little. Obviously you weren't her. Just her doppelganger. But you looked, spoke, and moved so much like her, it was uncanny. Memories came flooding back to Harry just to haunt him and it took everything in him not to grab you and kiss you senseless. Just like he would have done to her.

            When Harry didn't respond to your greeting, your smile dropped. "Is there something on my face?" you asked Cisco who shook his head. Harry placed down the marker he'd been using and left the room without a word. "What did I do?" he heard you ask as he started to practically sprint as far away from Cisco's office space as he could. He needed to find Caitlin. She was the only person who made any sense on this Earth.

            As soon as he found her, Harry burst out, "I can't think like this!" Caitlin stopped what she was doing to look up at him in confusion. "Like what?" Harry scoffed and gestured behind him. "With everyone bringing more and more of their...friends in. Ramon is down there with this woman now." Caitlin thought for a moment as Harry described you before she smiled. "Oh, you mean Y/N. Actually, she works here, but she's usually got her nose in some wiring somewhere or other. It's why we hardly ever see her."

            "Well maybe she should get back to doing her job so that I can concentrate on finding my daughter and stopping Zoom." Caitlin grew instantly concerned for Harry. Sure he was always testy, but this seemed to go deeper than that. "Harry, are you okay?" He grimaced. "I'm fine," he muttered then turned on his heel and left Caitlin standing there confused. If she was right, the Harry would probably only see you once in a while, if that. He could handle that. Right?

            Wrong. It seemed everything in S.T.A.R. Labs was running smoothly so you had more time to spend with the rest of team Flash. Unfortunately for Harry, that meant seeing you every single day now. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but it messed with his head. How could he possibly focus on the task at hand with you hanging around? Answer: he couldn't. It was too much of a test of his self control. So whenever you would enter the room, Harry would leave it. If only to maintain his dignity. He didn't realize that he had a captive audience to his avoidance.

            You were laughing at something Barry said and Harry felt his heart quicken. Same laugh, of course. He needed to get out of there and fast. He needed to put some distance between you. He jumped up. "Big Belly Burger, anyone?" Cisco grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" Harry nodded and ran to get his wallet. He missed the eyes that followed him out.

            "Okay seriously, is it just me or does that man hate me?" you asked. Barry shrugged. "I don't think he hates you, Y/N. Harry's just not a people person." You frowned and shook your head. "No, Barry. He hates me. He gets along fine with you, but the man won't stay in a room I'm in for more than twenty minutes." Caitlin chewed her lip. "He's probably just worried about Jesse. If it bothers you that much, maybe you should talk to him." On that note, you nodded in agreement and got up to follow after Harry. When you found him, you heard him talking to himself.

            "I swear she does it on purpose. It's like my Y/N has come back to haunt me, staring at me with those eyes of hers," he muttered before ramming the heel of his hand to his forehead and saying, "Get it together, Harry. That is not your Y/N. Just her doppelganger." And just like that, it clicked. Why he was so distance toward you.

            "You were close with my doppelganger?" you asked. Judging by the fact that Harry jumped, you realized you must have scared him. He turned to you in surprise. "It's rude to eavesdrop." You gave a little shrug and sat down. You hoped he'd continue to talk to you. You liked when he talked. After a moment Harry sighed.

            "Yes, I was close to her. Very." You felt your heart break for him. "Were you married?" Harry shook his head as he willed the tears to stay at bay. "No. In fact, until I lost her, I thought our relationship was purely physical. It wasn't until after...after she was murdered by Zoom that I realized how much she meant to me. I was still grieving when Zoom took Jesse. Then I came here and saw you, it was like my Y/N had been returned to me. But not really."

            You wanted to reach out and take his hand, but you didn't. You could see his brain and his heart waging war inside him and your touch certainly wouldn't help. "Harry, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I wish I could say it'll get better, but I can't promise that. You're right. I'm not her. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

            Harry shook his head vigorously. "You don't understand, Y/N. How can I be friends with you when I want to grab you and kiss you every time you're in the same room? If only to have the memory of y-her lips on mine again?" You bit your lip. Now you really could see his problem. "I'm sorry," you whispered, "I want to help you, Harry, but I don't know how." With that, you got up and left the room, putting distance between you and Harry again.

            It went on like that for weeks. Whenever the two of you were in the same room together, one of you would leave. You left to give Harry the space he needed and to give his mind a bit of break. You knew it broke him a little more every time he saw you. Harry left because of his own torment. Since the day you came and talked to him, Harry had been replaying the conversation over and over again in his head. You had been so willing to help him and he had basically thrown your help back in your face. He felt horrible.

            Harry walked into the lab and nearly tripped over something. Or someone. "Ouch," you muttered, sliding from your place. You stood up and froze. It had been a while since you'd been alone in a room with Harry.  "Sorry, Harry. Cisco needed me to fix the wiring in here for the AC. Said his computer almost fried yesterday. I'll, uh, just go now." Harry didn't say anything, just kept looking at you.

            You had a thin line of sweat on your forehead and your hands had a bit of grease on them, like the usually did. The heat made stray bits of your hair stick up, but that didn't seem to bother you. You still wore that same soft smile as you wiped your hands on the cloth you kept in your pocket at all times. It was then that it began making sense to Harry. You really weren't her.

            Yes, you looked and sounded like her, but you were very different. His Y/N had been a business woman, sometimes afraid to get her hands dirty. Not you. You never balked at the chance to fix something. You spent your days covered in grease or sweat. You often had cuts or burns on your hands, but you toughed it out.

            His Y/N had a sense of humor of course, but didn't laugh nearly as much as you did. She didn't embrace or enjoy the little things in life like you. Harry's Y/N was a lot like Harry himself when he was in the public eye. You were far more carefree, but still as hard-working. So, while you looked like his Y/N, Harry could now pinpoint the differences between you and that helped. As weeks had gone by, he found himself becoming attracted to you. Not because you looked like her, but because you were your own, unique person. And that made Harry smile.

            You wiped the sweat off your forehead and headed for the door. You didn't make it far before Harry snapped out of his trance. He grabbed your wrist and spun you back around to face him. "H-Harry? Are you okay? What is it?" Without answering, Harry slowly reached up to cup your cheeks in his hands. "Um, Harry, what are you doing?" Another difference between you and her. You talked too much sometimes.

            "Harry?" you asked again as his face drew closer to yours. Your voice was barely above a whisper now. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he's actions frightened you or if you were waiting for him to kiss you. He hoped it was the latter because this time, he wasn't sure he could stop himself. In a hushed tone, he whispered what he intended to do, if you let him. "Are you sure?" He nodded. That was all it took before you leaned in and kissed him.

            It was slow and gentle, nothing like Harry was used to. It was as if you were both trying to savor the moment. Much to Harry's surprise, it didn't feel like he was kissing her. He was definitely kissing someone new and different and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love the feeling. When you parted, you stared at him with wide eyes and asked him why. "Because you aren't her, Y/N and I needed to prove that, to both of us. This woman in front of me is beautiful and unique and I don't want the distance between us anymore." You gave him a soft smile and another kiss.


	10. But He Doesn't Like Me (Julian Albert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is certain that Julian doesn't like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and little fluff

Julian Albert. The man had capture your attention from the very beginning and had captured your heart soon after. The problem? The man never showed any kind of romantic interest in you. He was friendly, sure, but that was as far as it went. You were fairly certain he liked someone else. Your best friend, Caitlin. In the most cliché scenario, you were the woman pining after the man in love with your best friend. Smooth Y/N.

                "Hey, Y/N," Caitlin's voice asked, pulling you away from your own mind, "Are you coming to movie night? Everyone else is in. Even Julian." You felt your heart sink at those words. You had been looking forward to movie night, but you couldn't sit through an entire evening with Julian knowing he didn't feel the same for you. You licked your lips and pretended to think. "I'll have to check. My parents invited me to dinner this weekend. I can't remember which day." You prayed she wouldn't see through your lie.

                Caitlin hummed and shrugged. "Alright. Let me know?" You nodded, giving her a small smile. She walked away and you rested your head in your hands. You couldn't believe you just lied to your best friend. Sighing, you got up and turned to leave, almost running into Julian. "Sorry, Julian." He gave you a smile. "Are you going to be at Caitlin's for movie night?" he asked and you shrugged. "I'm not sure." Julian nodded. "I hope you will." Your heart clenched and you quickly made an excuse to leave.

                That weekend, despite all your fears and doubts, you ended up at Caitlin's with everyone else. You were fine during dinner and the first movie. When the second movie started, Julian brought you a bowl of popcorn and sat next to you. He was closer than you expected. It hurt. You wanted nothing more than to lean into him and rest your head on his shoulder. To be as close to him as possible. But there was Caitlin on his other side, so you tried to ignore the fact that you heart was pounding and your stomach fluttering.

                About ten minutes into the movie, you couldn't take it anymore. Trying not to disturb the others, you got up and walked outside Caitlin's building. You missed the looks of confusion at your retreating back. And you didn't notice someone following you out.

                "Hey, sweetheart. You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Joe asked when he approached you. "I needed some air." Joe arched a brow. "Uh-huh. I know you better than that. This doesn't seem like a normal 'just need air' attitude. You wanna talk about it?" You sighed. "I can't be in the same room as him. Not that close."

                "Julian?" You nodded. "Yes. I-I really like him, Joe." Joe smiled. "That's great." You hadn't liked a guy in a long time and Joe wanted you to be happy. "But he doesn't like me," you continued softly. You felt like a teenage again, when rejection from a crush was the worst feeling in the world. "How do you know that if you don't talk to him about it?"

                "Have you seen how he looks at Caitlin? How close he is with her? Let's face it, Joe. Julian doesn't like me. Not like that." You sighed again, trying to keep your tears down. It was the first time you'd said anything to anybody. Hearing it out loud was worse than it being stuck in your head. Saying it out loud made it even more real and it hurt so much.

                "Yes, he does," a British accent you knew so well said. Your head popped up and you came face-to-face with Julian. "Detective, would you give us a moment?" Joe nodded, gave your shoulder a light squeeze, and returned to Caitlin's apartment. "How much did you hear?" you asked Julian softly. He sat down next to you. "Enough to know that you think I have romantic feelings for Caitlin." You didn't respond.

                "Y/N, I know I'm not that best at emotions. I never have been. But, I fail to understand how you don't see my feelings for you. I have wanted nothing more than to be with you since we met, even if you did nearly crush my samples. I still thought you were one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." You giggled at the memory. You'd been running late and were not paying attention to your surroundings until you ran into Julian.

                You glanced at Julian and saw his smile. Your hands were resting in your lap and he reached over to take one of them in his. His hand was warm, but you noticed it was shaking a little. "So, what do we do now?" you asked softly. Julian chuckled before bringing the hand he was holding to his lips. "Should we go back inside?" You shook your head. "Then a walk perhaps?" You smiled and nodded. Julian stood, pulling you with him. "Come on then. I'll text the others and let them know we won't be returning for a while."

                You didn't mind at all. You were spending time with Julian. And he liked you back! You spent the majority of the evening walking around Central City on Julian's arm. It was a couple hours before you returned to Caitlin's apartment. "Y/N, I'd like to take you on an actual date, if you'll let me." You beamed at him. "I'd love to, Julian." Julian gave your arm a squeeze and the two of you walked back up to Caitlin's apartment. When you opened the door, you were met with cheers. "About time!" Caitlin called out, making you and Julian laugh.


	11. First Impressions (Julian Albert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader doesn't make the best first impression when she spills coffee on Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe angst and maybe fluff. Embarrassment.

Late. That's what you were. So very late and on your first day too. You knew drinking your coffee would have to wait until you got to work. Running through the streets of Central City, you really weren't paying attention to where you were going. Until you quite literally ran into someone. You watched in horror as your coffee cup was crushed in between you and the person you'd run into. It instantly stained the poor man's light blue shirt.

            "Could you watch where you're going next time?" a British accent asked. You looked up into a pair of beautiful, yet annoyed blue eyes. "I'm so sorry!" The man sighed heavily before glancing down at his watch. "Never mind. I'm nearly late any way. Just look out, alright?" You nodded and took off again, shouting another "sorry" over your shoulder at the man whose day you probably just ruined.

            You burst into Captain Singh's office nearly out of breath. The man behind the desk looked completely unimpressed. "I am so sorry," you stated between pants. He arched a brow at you. "I trust this won't be an issue in the future?" You shook your head adamantly. "No, sir. I swear. I'm never late...well, except today, but I promise there's a reason. But I can see you don't care about excuses and I'm making a really bad first impression, so I'll just be quiet now."

            As you rambled, the captain grew more and more amused. "Hey, Ms. Y/L/N, relax. We've all been late before. Matter of fact, I have another CSI who should be arriving right about...now." The door to the office opened again. "Sorry, Captain. Won't-" Singh cut him off. "Don't bother, Mr. Allen. It happens every day. Just do me a favor and get Ms. Y/L/N up to the lab."

            The tall young man turned to you with a smile. "Hey. I'm Barry." He stuck out his hand, which you eagerly took. "Y/N. Nice to meet you. I guess I'll be working with you then?" Barry nodded. "Alright you two, get to work." Barry flinched a little at Singh's tone and lead you from the office.

            On your way up to the lab, Barry let you know how they liked to run things. "Oh and, about Julian. He can be a bit-" Once again, Barry was cut off by another voice. "Why am I even still surprised by you, Allen? Late again." Barry glanced over his shoulder at Julian and you winced at the sharp voice. It hadn't been that long since you heard it.

            Julian could see your arm past Barry's torso and he scoffed. "And how many times must we agree on no visitors in the lab?" You huffed and stepped around Barry. Julian's eyes met yours and he glared slightly. "I should have known you'd be Allen's friend." You crossed your arms over your chest, but before you could say anything, Barry took it upon himself to introduce you.

            "This is Y/N...the new CSI Singh told us about." Julian didn't even try to hide his surprise before looking away. You took the chance to look him over. He'd put a nice jacket on over his shirt, probably to hide the coffee stain. "Bloody hell. They send me a clumsy woman to work with."

            You'd had enough. "Look, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to spill my coffee on you. I'm not always so clumsy and I'm good at my job!" Julian let his narrowed eyes travel back to you. "We'll see, won't we?" The two of you locked in a stare-down, much to Barry's amusement. Yeah, you definitely weren't making a good first impression.

***time skip***

            Despite his first impression, Julian discovered you actually were good at your job. The coffee incident was a one-time thing, as was your lateness. There were times you even beat Julian to work. You worked hard and didn't put up with Julian's rude behavior, toward you or Barry. But at the same time, you knew when to ask for help. Julian found it refreshing.

            "Hey, Julian," you called, catching the blonde's attention. "Could you come look at this? I think I know what it is, but I'd rather have a second opinion, if you don't mind." Julian pushed away from his desk and got up. Over at the microscope, you waited patiently. You moved aside a little to let Julian look.

            You didn't move and Julian was very aware of how close you were. He could smell the scent of your shampoo. His arm lightly brushed against yours. It set every nerve ending on fire. Julian wouldn't admit it, but he liked being close to you. When you first started, Julian was certain you'd be closer to Barry than to him, but once again, his first impression had been wrong. You liked Barry, sure, but you preferred spending time alone or, when you were in the lab, with Julian.

            Due to your close proximity, it took Julian a moment to concentrate on the sample in front of him. Blinking back his unprofessional thoughts, Julian focused on the microscope. He confirmed your findings in a few seconds and pulled back. You were grinning at him as you thanked him. You patted his arm affectionately and returned to work.

            Julian stood by the equipment for a minute too long, catching your attention again. "Julian? You okay?" He glanced up to find your (e/c) eyes regarding him in concern. "Of course," he answered after a moment. He shook his head and turned back toward his desk. "You sure?" Julian wanted to groan. The more you questioned, the more he wanted to reveal his growing feelings for you. "Yes."

            "Oh, alright. If you're sure." You sounded dejected, but you didn't press the issue. Julian looked at the clock and sighed. "Looks like it's going to be a late night." You spoke again in answer, "Yeah. W-Would you like to take a break? Grab something for supper?" You smiled at him as you waited. "Really?" You nodded. "It doesn't have to be a d-date or anything. Unless you want it to be." Julian tried to hide how happy he was, but no luck. A wide grin spread across his face before he got up and walked over to you. "I thought you'd never ask." He gently kissed your cheek.


	12. Accidental Kidnapping (Leonard Snart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's goons accidentally kidnap Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a villain. Leonard is sassy.

Leonard woke with a pounding headache. The first thing he noticed was that it was mostly dark, so opening his eyes wasn't a problem. He could see that the room was at least a little nice. The bed was comfortable and the room appeared to be clean, although he couldn't really tell in the darkened space. The second thing he noticed was that there were people outside the room he was in. One of them, a woman, was yelling.

                "I thought you both were smarter than that! How could you be so stupid?! That is Leonard Snart, not the heir of the company you were supposed to grab! No, you morons had to kidnap Captain freakin' Cold! Imbeciles!" Leonard heard muttered apologies and footsteps walking away. Despite the pain in his head, Leonard thought it would be best to try and leave. He got up from the bed and started toward the door. Unfortunately, just as he reached the door, it opened.

                "Good to see you're awake," you commented upon seeing the criminal. You flipped on the light and Leonard shielded his eyes. You set a bag of Big Belly Burger down on the table by the door. "Why am I here? And where is my gun?" You frowned. "I'm certainly not telling you where your gun is until I'm sure you won't use it on me. As for why you're here, you can blame my idiotic accomplices. How they got you mixed up with the son of a major company CEO, I'll never know."

                You crossed your arms over your chest and blew a strand of hair out of your face. Leonard took in your form. He thought he could probably over power you if he wanted to. However, the pain in his head and the fact that he had no idea where he was kept him from doing so. He glanced down at his watch and frowned. So much for his latest job. His timeline was all off now because of your mistake. Well, your accomplices' mistake.

                "Look, Snart," you finally spoke again, catching his attention, "I told the two idiots out there to apologize to you, but I'm not letting you leave on your own. You will be blindfolded and taken back to where they picked you up. You should eat first though. You've been here for nearly 24 hours now." You turned to leave, but he stopped you for some reason. "Hey." You glanced back at him. "What, exactly, were you trying to do when they grabbed me?" You smirked. "Now why would I tell you that?"

                "Because I'm intrigued. Besides, who would be believe me if I told?" You chuckled. "Fair enough. Eat and I'll tell you." You handed Leonard the bag and indicated he should sit at the little table in the room. Leonard briefly glanced out of the window and realized that he wasn't even in Central City anymore. Your accomplices must have hit him harder than he thought if he had been out long enough to leave Central City and be wherever he was for nearly a day.

                Leonard started eating and you started talking. "So you wanted to kidnap this kid for a ransom?" he asked after a few minutes. You smirked again, something Leonard actually liked. You and he appeared to mostly be kindred spirits. "Partially. Ransom, yes, but mostly? I wanted to make the father suffer, the way he made my family suffer." Leonard nodded. He could slightly understand. "This is revenge." You nodded. "In a way. All finished?" Leonard responded that he was.

                You stood and headed toward the door. "If you ask me, I think you're going about this all wrong." You stopped and looked back at him again. "If you want him to hurt, you need to really hit him where it hurts. His wallet. His company. Kidnapping his son is only going to hurt for a little while. You won't kill the kid and I don't blame you for that. So, I think you need a change of plans."

                You turned back to face him fully, arms crossed over your chest once more. "You may have a point. Go on." It was Leonard's turn to smirk. "Gladly, on one condition." You cocked your head to the side. "Have dinner with me." You snorted out a laugh. "That's one hell of a way to ask a girl on a date, Snart." Leonard shrugged. "I didn't ask a girl on a date. I asked a lady. And a dangerous one at that." You rolled your eyes. "I'll think about it. Let's get you back."

                Leonard followed you out of the room to the room next to it. You handed him his cold gun. His eyes scanned the weapon, looking for any damage. "If I find anything wrong with this gun, your accomplices are going to get a chilly farewell." You nodded. "Other than putting you in the van, they didn't touch your gun. I think they're afraid of it." Leonard nodded and you produced a blindfold from a drawer.

                "At least buy me dinner first," Leonard quipped and you rolled your eyes. You felt your face heat up slightly as you tied the fabric around Leonard's eyes. You rang a bell and took Leonard's arm. Leonard heard the sounds of hurried footsteps. "Get him back to Central City and I swear to god if you hurt him or mess this up in _any_ way, I will let him use his gun on you." Your voice was nearly a growl and it made Leonard chuckle. Leonard felt himself being passed over. "And you better apologize!"

***time skip***

                That incident had been six months ago. Leonard hadn't heard from you, but when he wasn't on a job, his thoughts didn't stray far from you. He hadn't met many female criminals and none like you at all. You were a lady through and through. An upper class type of criminal. Leonard liked that and he had sensed that you liked him too. So he knew it wouldn't be too much longer before he heard from you.

                He was right. He was sitting in his favorite bar when he heard a voice he wasn't likely to forget any time soon. "Can I get a (f/d)? Snart's buying." Leonard felt someone slide onto the barstool next to him. He turned his head slightly and was met with your (e/c) gaze. He nodded at the bartender who was looking at him in question. He looked back at you and smiled softly. "What kept you?"

 


	13. The New CSI (Barry Allen & Julian Albert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new CSI is hired as a buffer between Barry and Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

"No, Allen," a  exasperated voice with a British accent floated from the lab. You bit your lip. You were nervous about starting a new job in Central City, but you knew you could do it. You were good at you job. So, with that new confidence, you stood up to your full height and walked into the room.

                Two sets of eyes turned to you. One blue, one green. The man with blue eyes cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" You handed him your file. "I'm your new CSI," you told him, putting on a bright smile. "Y/F/N." You glanced down at the name plate on the blonde's desk. Julian Albert. Julian skimmed over your file and sighed. "Why did Captain Singh hire another CSI?  I've got it covered and Mr. Allen...helps in his own way."

                You arched a brow. "Apparently there is some tension between you and Mr. Allen. Captain Singh thought it would be nice to have a third party. A buffer if you will." Julian rolled his eyes before looking at the green-eyed man. "You're training her, Allen." You glanced over. His arms were crossed over his chest, but he smiled at you. "I'm Barry. Welcome to the team. I'd apologize for Julian, but he's always like that. Come on."

                "I don't need training, Barry. I was a CSI in Star City for a few years before I was transferred. I know what I'm doing." You weren't usually so defiant, but Julian's attitude had rubbed off on you. "Test her, Allen. See if she knows as much as she thinks she does."

***time skip brought to you by Cisco's hair***

                You passed Julian's test, impressing both him and Barry. Captain Singh had been right about the two of them needing a buffer. They couldn't seem to agree on anything. Julian was very much a rule-book kind of a guy while Barry was more laid back. You were the happy median between the two and, while you grew close to both of them, you couldn't help but fall for Barry. He was so adorable and awkward. However, you knew he liked someone else. You didn't know who, but you could tell. So, you hid your feelings. Except from Julian. He was able to tell.

                "You should tell him," Julian said one day when Barry had left to get coffee. "Tell who what, Julian?" you asked him, not looking up from your work. Even without looking, you could almost hear Julian rolling his eyes. "Tell Allen that you have feelings for him." You nearly dropped the sample you were working with. "What? No I don't."

                "Yes you do. It's pretty obvious to everyone. Well, everyone except the ever unobservant Barry Allen." You scoffed and glanced back down at your sample. "Doesn't matter. Barry doesn't like me like that." Julian chuckled softly. "You're as unobservant as he is sometimes. You should tell him. Or he should tell you. Just get it over with."

                "Why are you pushing this so hard, Julian?" you questioned. He had to have some motive for his behavior. "Simple. If you and Allen are together, he's more likely to bother you than he is me." You giggled and shook your head fondly. "Oh, Julian. And I thought you liked me," you pouted and Julian joined in your laughter.

                "What's so funny?" Barry's voice interrupted your merriment. "Nothing important," you answered quickly, but still smiling. Barry shrugged and handed you one of the coffees. "Just the way you like it," he told you and you thanked him. Barry had memorized your coffee order within the first week of you working with them. "No problem," he said with a grin that made your knees weak. You were glad to be sitting down.

                "Oh for goodness sake!" Julian cried, making both you and Barry jump. "What's wrong, Julian?" Barry asked. Julian gestured between the two of you. "This is what's wrong. I swear you are both so blind. Y/N had feelings for you. You have feelings for her. Just admit it so I can get back to work without tension between you two." Julian got up and left the room.

                You sat in your chair, your face hotter than it had ever been. You couldn't believe Julian had done that. "You like me?" Barry asked, breaking the silence. You sighed and set down your work. Obviously you weren't getting any work done. "Yes, Barry. I do, but don't worry about it. I know you probably like someone else. I won't get in the way of that as long as you're happy." You got up to leave the room. You needed some air.

                You didn't get far before you felt Barry's hand wrap around your wrist. "Y/N, wait." You didn't look back at him, but you stopped trying to move. "Who says I like someone else?" You sniffled. "I don't need pity, Barry. Don't say it if you don't mean it." Barry gently pulled you back toward him. "It's not pity. I really like you, Y/N. I just thought you'd like Julian more."

                You finally looked at him. "You do? You really do?" Barry nodded and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "So...would you like to go grab coffee?" You arched a brow and gestured to the coffee cups on the desk. "We already have coffee, Barry." Barry exhaled and laughed. "Right. Of course. I meant another time." You rolled your eyes as he started to babble.

                "Barry?" He stopped talking. "Yeah?" You grinned. "I'd love to." Using the hand Barry wasn't holding, you reached up to the back of his head. You pulled him to you but, before your lips could touch, you heard someone clear their throat. "Neither the time nor the place." You looked over to see Julian smirking. "Oh, hush," you admonished and glanced back at Barry.

                He was staring at you in surprise. You guessed he wasn't expecting you to kiss him. You giggled again and pressed your lips to his in a brief kiss. You pulled away and said, "Get to work, Allen. You don't want to be stuck with overtime and miss our date, do you?" you asked with a wink. Barry laughed walked over to his desk. You looked back at Julian who gave you a little nod before turning to his own work.


	14. Before the Cold Gun (Leonard Snart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader reflects on her relationship with Leonard and the secret is no longer a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!! Alcohol mentions.

You jumped when you felt an arm snake around you. You prepared yourself to fend off the person who dared to break into your home and touch you, but then you heard a voice in your ear. "Been a long time." You smiled and spun around in his arms. "Lenny!" you cried and threw your arms around him. He sighed and tightened his hold. It really had been far too long. "Please tell me you're not going back to prison for a while," you muttered and he laughed.

            If most people could see you now, they'd think you were crazy. You were hugging Leonard Snart, A.K.A Captain Cold. He was a known criminal, a thief who stole whatever took his fancy. One of those things had been your heart. You had known Leonard before he'd become Captain Cold. You knew exactly the kind of man he could be, but you loved him anyway. How could you not? He was charming, sarcastic, and he didn't sugarcoat things. Not to mention, he never once lied to you about who he was.

_*flashback*_

_"Now what is a pretty girl like you doing sitting in this dump?" a cool, smooth voice asked. You barely turned on your barstool. "Does it matter? The point is I'm here and, unless you're buying me a drink, I have no interest in continuing this conversation." You finally turned to look at him and nearly froze._

_He was gorgeous. Beautiful blue eyes bore into your (e/c) ones. His mouth was upturned into a smirk and you could decide if you wanted to smack it off or kiss it off. "You really don't want me to leave, do you? I think you and I could have some fun," he said. His voice was dripping with seduction. Damn him. You blew a strand of hair out of your face and you turned away. He knocked on the bar top and told the bartender to get you another of whatever you were drinking, on him. "Name's Snart, but you can call me Leonard." You smiled slightly. "Y/N Snow."_

_*end flashback*_

            That one night of fun had turned into several and, before either of you knew it, a relationship had started. To Leonard, you were the most important person in the world, besides his sister.  He made certain to keep you away from his crime sprees. After a job, he refused to come to you until the heat died down. When he did get arrested, he asked you not to come visit. For your safety.  He didn't want the police coming to you nor did he want his competitors thinking they could use you against him. He knew he had to protect you at all costs.

             "No promises, Y/N. I am a criminal after all." You rolled your eyes and pulled back to stare into his icy blue ones. "Leonard Snart, you are going to be the death of me." He smirked. "Probably the best way to go, honestly." Giggling, you held him close again as you breathed in his scent. He smelled like mint and freshly fallen snow.

            Leonard pulled back, gently grabbed your chin and tilted it up so he could meet your lips. You sighed into the sweet kiss. You'd missed him more than you'd admit out loud. When Leonard cut the kiss short, you pouted. He chuckled and kissed your forehead. "I made you dinner." Your brows furrowed. "You cooked for me?" you asked. That wasn't normal for him.

            "What? I can't treat my girl to dinner on her birthday?" You beamed at him. "You remembered." It was Leonard's turn to roll his eyes. "I remember everything about people who are important to me, Y/N." You flushed under his intense gaze. You knew that was the closest you would ever get to him telling you that he loved you. And oddly enough, you were okay with that. You knew that you loved him and told him so whenever you could.  

            "Thank you, Lenny." He didn't reply, but pulled away from you. He took your hand in his and lead you to your small kitchen. Sure enough, there was dinner waiting for you, along with two mugs of hot chocolate. "I used the rest of your mini-marshmallows." You chuckled to yourself. Leonard and his mini-marshmallows. "I'll get more. Now, let's eat."

            After dinner, you cleared the table and felt Leonard's arms wrap around you once again. "I think I've worked up another appetite." You snorted and turned around. You pressed your lips to his just as your door burst open. "Happy Bir- what the..? Hold up!"

            You glanced toward the door to find Cisco, Barry, Dr. Wells, and your sister Caitlin standing in the doorway. "Isn't customary to knock before entering someone's home?" Leonard asked, holding you tighter. You looked at him as if to say "Says the man who broke into my apartment." Leonard just shrugged a little before returning his gaze to your team.

            "What are you doing here, Snart?" Barry asked. "Is it a crime for a man to want to see his girlfriend?" Leonard quipped back. The gift that was in Cisco's hand dropped to the floor. "Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Girlfriend?" You nodded. "Yes, Cisco. Leonard is my boyfriend. Has been for years now." They all just stared at you for a minute. "Well, that explains why you never wanted me to set you up with anyone."

            Leonard's grip on your hips tightened slightly. It was the only indication he was even remotely upset by the interruption. "Y/N, do you know who he is? What he's done?" Barry asked you, ignoring Leonard. "Yes, Barry. And I don't care. Like I said, Lenny and I have been together for years, since before he got the Cold Gun. He'd never hurt me."

            You looked back to Leonard with a soft smile. You missed the glances exchanged by the team and you didn't really care. Your focus was on Leonard. "Y/N," Caitlin called, pulling your attention away. You sighed as you glanced at her. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? That this is what you want?" You nodded without a second of hesitation. "I-I love him, guys. I know you probably think I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but I love Leonard. I have for years."

            No one said anything for a few minutes. The air around you was thick. Nearly suffocating. After several tense moments, you groaned. "Would someone please say something?" Leonard chuckled and pressed a kiss to your temple just before you were pulled from him.

            "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you," Caitlin whispered before hugging you. "Just be careful." You smiled and over Caitlin's shoulder, you could see the guys talking to Leonard. Threatening him most likely. He appeared bored until his gaze met yours and he winked. "Thanks guys. I love you all. Now, could you leave? Leonard and I were in the middle of something."

            "And on that note, I'm out. Big Belly Burger anyone?" Cisco was out the door before anyone could answer. "See you." Barry, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells left, closing the door behind them. "Finally. Where were we?" Leonard asked. You giggled again. "I think we were right about...here," you replied, crashing your lips against in a needy kiss.


	15. You're Kidding (Leonard Snart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a random stranger appears in the reader's living room, she and Leonard learn some things about their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some humor and some fluff.

You hugged Leonard close, just enjoying being in his arms again. It had been far too long since you'd last seen him. "How long do we have?" you asked, snuggling into his embrace. Leonard's chest rumbled as his deep voice replied, "As long as we want. I'm back. Possibly for good this time." You grinned before leaning in to kiss him.

            What you and Leonard had was relatively new. You didn't label it or anything. The two of you were simply testing the waters, especially since he was gone a lot. That didn't stop you from enjoying each and every moment you had with him. You hoped he felt the same about you. He almost had to have to have stuck by you for so long. The only other people he stood by were Mick and Lisa. You felt special to him and he was definitely special to you. You just didn't know how special until a stranger appeared.

            Leonard had decided on staying in that night. And thank goodness he had. If you had gone out like you'd originally planned, it would have been hard to explain to the public what was going on. You were sitting on your couch, drink in hand when some kind of portal appeared in front of you. "What the hell?" you asked and Leonard sighed. "Come on, Barry. Bothering me on a date is just cold." You rolled your eyes at his horrible pun.

            You let your gaze travel back to the place in front of you just in time for a young woman to appear and the portal to disappear. She gave you both a smile as she studied you with a pair of blue eyes that looked strangely familiar. "You're not Barry," Leonard said and she shook her head. She was still smiling to the point you thought her face would crack.

            "I can't believe I actually did it! And you guys are here! I always wanted to see what you guys looked like when you were younger. Pictures do not do you justice. Especially you, Grandma." You jaw dropped open in disbelief. Had this teenager just called you "grandma"? She turned her eyes to Leonard. "And Grandpa! Mom was right, I do have your eyes!"

            You looked over at Leonard who was clearly just as surprised as you were. "You're in the wrong place, kid." She frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm not...I can't be. You're Leonard Snart, right? Captain Cold?" Leonard nodded warily before the teen turned to you. "And you're Y/F/N, aren't you?" You nodded in agreement and she smiled again. "Then I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. My name is R/G/N Snart. Your granddaughter."

            You both stared at her for a moment. Then, you looked at Leonard. "One of your time travel buddies, Len?" He assured you that she wasn't. "Honest, I am your granddaughter." You frowned before explaining that you and Leonard didn't have children or even any plans to have children. She waved off your protests. "I know that. My dad was a happy little accident you found out about right before your wedding. How far off is that, by the way?"

            Leonard and you exchanged a glance. He was looking more and more amused by the minute. "Uh..." you trailed off while Leonard began laughing. "You know, first rule of time travel: don't change the timeline if you can avoid it. And telling people about their future affect the timeline, kid." R/G/N's lip started to quiver. "I'm sorry! Man, my first mission out and I've already messed up. Mr. Allen is going to be so mad at me!"

            "Mr. Allen? Would that be Barry Allen?" She confirmed Leonard's guess and continued, "Yeah. Mr. Allen's great. I'm always welcome at Sunday dinners, and I'm over there all the time when Bart and I want some time away from his parents or mine. It pays to have a superhero for a grandparent." She sat down with a sigh and put rested her chin in her hand. "I messed up, so bad this time." You reached over and gave her hand a pat. "It'll be alright. I'm sure it'll work out either way," you told her with a smile. Meanwhile, Leonard's mind seemed to be stuck on something.

            "Did you say Barry was this Bart's grandfather?" R/G/N smiled again. "Yeah." Leonard crossed his arms over his chest and you swore he looked like a disappointed parent in that moment. "You look just like Dad when you do that, Grandpa." You tried to stifle a giggle, but Leonard heard it anyway. "So, you spend your time with a bunch of superheroes? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

            "Of course, but didn't you see what I did? Besides, I'm allowed to spend time with my boyfriend's family." You froze. "You're dat- you're kidding," Leonard said, not even trying to hide his surprise. R/G/N asked what the problem was. "You do know the history between your grandfather and Bart's, don't you?" She nodded. "Of course I do, but then Grandpa turned to the good side and became a hero. Mr. Allen tells me that all the time. He said, with my brains and abilities, I should strive to be more like my grandpa."

            "I need a drink," you muttered. It was too much. You knew what Leonard did, of course but this was more than you'd ever been exposed to at once. This girl who claimed to be your granddaughter just appeared and now you looked at your life differently. You and Leonard, married? Having children? It was a lot to take in.

            You braced your arms on the counter in front of you, trying to breathe normally. It wasn't long after that you heard soft footsteps coming your way. "Well that was intriguing." There was humor in Leonard's voice, but you couldn't bring yourself to smile just yet. You turned to him with a serious expression.

            "Can we not talk about it? I don't want to force anything here, Len. I like what we have now and I don't want the pressure of knowing that happens in the future to change what's happening with us now." Leonard opened his arms and you immediately stepped into his embrace. "Future's not set in stone, Y/N. Things change. People change." You let yourself smile. He was right.

            You hugged him a little closer, tucking your head under his chin as best you could. Neither of you said anything for a moment, but Leonard being who he was, couldn't help but make a comment. "So...married, huh? Looks like I need to start practicing." He scooped you up bridal style. "Leonard," you warned half-heartedly as he carried you back into the living room to continue your date.


	16. Not Smart Enough (Joe West)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe feels insecure when he goes on a date with the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insecurities and some fluff!

"I think if we rework this algorithm, the app will work better," you were saying when Joe entered the room. You smiled at him before turning your attention back to your conversation with Cisco and Harry. Joe walked over to where Barry and Caitlin were talking. "What is Team Genius talking about over there?" he asked. Barry shrugged and noticed Joe's gaze making its way back to you.

                "You know, you should just ask her out," Barry told his foster father. Joe snorted. "Right, Barry. I don't have time to date." Barry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you do. Go on, Joe." Joe arched a brow at Barry and asked, "Why are you so interested in my love life?" Barry looked to Caitlin for help. The doctor chuckled to herself before replying, "We just want you to be happy, Joe. You deserve it." Barry cleared his throat suddenly, warning Joe that the subject of their conversation was approaching.

                "Hey, Joe, can I talk to you?" you asked. Joe put a hand in his pocket and nodded. The two of you left the room. "You okay, Y/N?" You nodded, but you looked deep in thought, like you were second guessing yourself. "Something's bothering you," he pressed and you laughed lightly. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me? Like...on a date? Oh my gosh, I feel like a teenager." You muttered the last part as you felt your face heat up.

                Joe stared at you in shock. His mind was going a mile a minute. Had you just asked him out? The beautiful, smart, charming woman of his dreams? "Never mind. I guess I was reading everything all wrong," you said, moving to walk passed him. "Wait." You looked at him, brows furrowed. "I'd love to." You grinned. "Really?" Joe nodded and you giggled. "Great. Um, I'll be honest, it's been a little while. Maybe you should plan it?" Joe agreed and you kissed his cheek. "Alright. I have to get back to work, but I'll talk to you later?"

***time skip***

                Joe was nervous. It had been a while since he'd been on a date. First he was raising Iris and Barry alone, then his job used up most of his time, and now Barry was the Flash and it was a hard secret to keep. Joe kept his distance from people so he wouldn't be tempted to spill Barry's secret. He didn't have to worry about that with you, but he was still nervous.

                Letting out a slow breath, Joe knocked on your door. You opened it a second later and smiled at him. "Right on time." You looked your door and followed Joe outside. "It's a nice night. I thought we'd walk. Is that okay?" You laughed at his nervousness. "That's great, Joe. You did say to dress comfortably." Joe shrugged a little. "True. You like bowling?" You nodded. "I love it."

                While you walked to the bowling alley, you and Joe talked. You talked about your lives before joining Team Flash. You talked about your lives growing up and you future goals. Joe had to admit that, when you started talking about all the science and technology stuff, he was lost. In fact, the longer the night went on, Joe's mood went down. Something you were quick to notice.

                "Joe? Everything okay?" you asked when you finished your second game and sat down to eat. Joe cleared his throat. "Yeah! Yeah! Everything's good." You sighed. "No it isn't. I'm a boring date, aren't I?" Joe's eyes widened. "You're not boring at all! It's just when you start speaking all that science speak, I get so confused. I'm a back-in-the-day kinda guy. The pounding the pavement, knocking on doors kind of cop. All the technical mumbo-jumbo is lost on me, but it's a big part of who you are."

                "I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't realize..." you trailed off, unsure of how to word what you were trying to say. "Didn't realize that I'm really not smart enough for you?" His voice sounded so down. You gasped. "That's not it at all! Joe, I think you're brilliant! I didn't realize that I was speaking so much tech speak. It's kind of ingrained in my brain. Really, Joe, I think you are one of the smartest men I know. It's just a different kind of smart." Joe arched a brow, waiting for an explanation.

                "You're smart in the way that you dress. You're smart in the way that you do your job. You don't just go in half-cocked. You use your knowledge of the crime and the criminal before jumping in. You're smart in the way you raised Barry and Iris. You're even smart in the way you planned this date. Something light-hearted and fun but not too intimate for a first date where both parties are really nervous," you told him and he could hear the passion in your voice, something he often heard when you and Cisco were debating how to fix a problem.

                "You're nervous?" You nodded. "Why?" he asked and you giggled. "Why not? Not only are you handsome, but you're a great guy, Joe and you're not put off by the things I say. I know a lot of men that would be intimidated by women in my line of work." Joe reached over and laid his hand on yours. You looked at your hands before glancing up at Joe. He was smiling. "What do you say we try and save this date? How about we finish our food, play one more game, and then I walk you home?"

                You grinned. "That sounds great. I suppose a goodnight kiss might be a little too much to ask?" Joe laughed and shook his head. "I think that can be arranged." You popped your last fry in your mouth and wiped your hands on a napkin. "I can't wait. Now, are you ready to have your butt handed to you again, Detective West?" you asked with a cheeky wink. Joe stood and pointed at you. "Oh, it's on."


End file.
